Vocabulary of the Crootch language
Here a brief vocabulary of the Crootch language is written. The singular nouns only can have the next endings: ''-n'' (dee'n'' – "everything, all"), ''-k'' (mu'k'' – "a kid, a child"), ''-g'' (morvu'g'' – "an enemy, a nemesis"), ''-o'' (arks'o'' – "a town, a city"), ''-r'' (myekhota'r'' – "a bird"), ''-rh'' (bu'rh'' – "a head"), ''-u'' (cakheyrh'u'' – "a soul"), ''-z'' (fro'z'' – "a word"), ''-s'' (nuoriyooki's'' – "a drawing, a painting"), ''-a'' (maekhlv'a'' – "a field"), ''-t'' (mzulfu't'' – "a level"), ''-m'' (a'm'' – "a land"), ''-kh'' (ashaal'kh'' – "a tribe"), -/ or ''-ll'' (shaa'l'' – "a night", shigi'll'' – "a morning"), ''-zh'' (azaali'zh'' – "experience"), ''-i'' (shenook'i'' – "control (noun))", ''-d'' (amkhleey'd'' – "landscape"), ''-p'' (kshauri'p'' – "a lizard"), ''-f'' (galiin'f'' – "an ocean"). The verbs in the tenses, which are not continuous, can end only with the next endings: ''-n'' (garreku'n'' – "to erupt"), ''-m'' (dzoshu'm'' – "to close"), ''-r'' (joumungaa'r'' – "to calculate"), ''-sh'' (gel'veto'sh'' – "to improve"), ''-a'' (toivachug'a'' – "to deserve"), ''-i'' (vung'i'' – "to notice"), ''-u'' (shukar'u'' – "to fly, to dream"), ''-g'' (micugolza'g'' – "to invent"), ''-t'' (kun'yoshe't'' – "to shine"), ''-s'' (toiva's'' – "to give"), ''-k'' (e'''k' – "to go"). The adjectives can end only with the next endings: ''-i (cungul'yosh'i'' – "typical"), ''-d'' (gel've'd'' – "good, nice"), ''-a'' (śiugell'a'' – "wise"); ''-l or l ''or ''ll (chooge'l''' – "similar", dzogu'l'' – "hard, difficult", otumaa'll'' – "important"), ''-z'' (anikhlcaa'z'' – "thick"), ''-sh'' (voorua'sh'' – "dirty, messy"), ''-kh'' (viiduli'kh'' – "clear, understandable"), ''-n'' (kel'damo'n'' – "sweet"), ''-k'' (amshesarhu'k'' – "tender, sensitive"), ''-t'' (tufgikhlaa't'' – "sharp"), ''-u'' (mizutor'u'' – "cunning"), e-'' (''turhv'e'' – "bold, brave"); ''-o'' (kiisk'o'' – "young"). Basic adverbs Jarhi – "there is, there are"; arhkye – "here"; tarhkye – "there"; arhko – "from here"; tarhko – "from there"; arhkyesarhuk, arhkyeden – "everywhere"; biarhoku, yocumeshi, icumeshi – "always"; tarhoku, tayokkul – "never, no way"; fingilla – "often, frequently"; shokhla – "after"; shavokhla – "right after"; inshokhla – "after it"; munshrok – "before, until"; munchul'go – "before, earlier"; shroka, dzokkali – "now"; nazukul, navokul – "again"; noshling – "still"; toiling – "yet"; dzolingkh – "sometimes"; shrolingkh – "this time"; dalingkh – "at the same time"; lingshot – "immediately"; bagolya – "daily, every day"; ashkaya – "weekly"; kishiin','' ina-bagol-do'' – "today"; kishin'yaki – means something like "today and for some time in the nearest future"; aaco,'' na-bagol-do'' – "yesterday"; yoshiin', yoshin'yaki – "tomorrow"; tarhven,'' sishenmeli'' – "only"; tarhvia – "except for, besides"; intahvia – "except for in"; shal'vazu – "instead of"; antukshe – "even"; toirua,'' shel'geytuz'' – "quite, seriously"; chukuttu – "enough"; yozhi, kruyk – "much, many, a lot of"; yolla, ruochagella – "more"; shurdu – "less"; noshka – "then" noshki – "sure, of course"; noshuki – "afterwards"; yoveran, noshkan' – "therefore"; droo, zereel' – "because of"; nadro, zereel' – "because of it, because of what"; koski, kośi, iroku, dumgel'ya – "also, too, as well"; sreeva – "although, though"; varkrukka – "nevertheless". Interrogative pronouns Kao? – "What?"; Norhk? – "Who?"; Kaco? – "Why?"; Kacen? – "What for? Why?"; Gao? – "Where?"; Ki? – "Which? What?"; Krok? – "How?"; Kinaflized? – "Which way? How?"; Ka-do? Ki-do? – "Wherewith?"; Nonga? – "Where ... from?"; Notkha? – "Where ... to?"; Kaum? – "What ... about?"; Norhkum? – "About whom?"; Norhku? – "Whose?". The life and organism things V''elkha'' – "a human-being / a person"; runa – "a man / a male"; shuna – "a woman / a female"; muk – "a kid, a child"; mukamura – "children"; dzovakisug – "a teenager"; ki'isovelkha – "an oldman"; velkhamura – "people"; shingo – "a life"; raveshis – "a birth"; shingmura – "an organism"; gim – "a tooth"; gimgo – "a bone"; giumura – "a skeleton"; navgushlizg – "blood"; burh – "a head"; burhma – "a brain"; chonrokh – "hair"; vekh – "a face"; vun – "an eye"; guma – "an ear"; sheguma – "a mouth"; shadur – "a nose"; shaaba – "a stomack"; iska – "a tongue"; lyepo – "a neck"; eezog – "a leg"; turg – "a heart"; koyg – "a hand". The nature things Mounkhissa – "nature"; Eguski – "the Sun"; Lura – "the Earth"; Ilargi – "the Moon"; noodun – "the sky"; chinooko – "a forest"; marang – "a tree"; myedoos – "a plant"; kelidoos – "a berry"; orlyeguk – "grass"; savvaku – "a flower"; falguud – "a cave"; myekhotar – "a bird"; aran – "fish"; shlizg – "water"; mizuk – "a lake"; shvog – "a sea"; galiinf – "an ocean"; smava – "a mushroom"; dung – "a stone"; mendu – "a mountain"; shuimendu – "a volcano"; shuiguk, shuika ''– "fire, flame"; ''khuzhan – "rain"; kliz – "ice"; iklaayz – "snow"; kel'di – "sugar"; gaca – "salt"; fal'skraag – "a valley"; moonoren – "the weather"; lingra – "the time"; iklaash – "cold"; iklaashog – "coldness"; mekhlate – "warm"; mekhlashog – "heat"; shuigel', shugumorhu – "hot, torrid"; chori – "air"; niri – "the ground"; zraakh – "thunder"; dakhlu – "wind"; eridor – "a bear"; alunesha – "a wolf"; un'yassi – "a rabbit"; zaldi – "a horse"; m'yolg – "honey"; sil'veeso,'' sil'veyok'' – "energy"; ma'achagel'yok,'' machago'' – "magic, witchcraft"; kun'yok – "light"; kroozo, avicheeka – "a spirit, a ghost"; vurkoda – "a creature"; vuuri, krua – "an animal"; fugokhlaad – "a colour"; fugoshlizg,'' nushlizg ''– "juice, nectar". Category:Crootch language Category:Crootchistan Category:Fictional languages Category:Fictional languages with dubs Category:El Kadsre Category:Words of fictional languages